The Guardians Of The Fellowship
by YashaLoves69
Summary: five female warriors are to protect the fellowship. SerLeg
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the lord of the rings, if i did i wouldn't be writing these they would be movies

**Chapter 1**

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin enter bree hoping to find Gandalf. They ask the man

at the bar and he said haven't see him for 6 months. They had gotten worried but Frodo said

**" Don't worried he'll be here"** so they went and sat down to have a drink when Sam pointed

out that two people were watching him a man and a woman. Frodo ask the bar keeper

**" who is that sitting in the corner?"** they keeper answered **" that's one of those rangers and**

**the woman was a total mystery and the rangers name is strider"** Frodo though to himself

about the name strider when all the sunned he heard pippin saying " **Baggins sure I know**

**a Baggins he's right over there Frodo Baggins "**Frodo ran to Pippin and as he was telling him

not to tell people his name. Frodo fell backwards and the ring fell out of his hands and landed right on his finger and he disappeared. Strider and the woman got out of their chairs. Strider waited for Frodo to take off the ring. The Woman went somewhere. After Frodo took off the ring Strider grab Frodo and took up stairs. When they enter the room the Woman was sitting there. Sam and the other hobbits came bursting in. Strider told The Hobbits all the things he need to know. The one thing the hobbits wanted was who the woman was. Strider said **" this is Serenity "** As she let down her hood. **" She is an Elvin Princess of Rivendall.** Serenity then started to speak **" we must leave in the morning" **Strider said **"that we will hurry in the morning "**

The Next Morning they all left. Sam wanted to know where they were going. Strider

answered **" Rivendale Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond"** Serenity then turned and said

**" we are going to the House of my Father".** They come to the weather top. Strider gave the hobbits their own swords and told to stay where they are. Strider and Serenity went and looked around. Frodo went for a nap and went he woke up the other three hobbits had a fire going. Frodo put out the fire and he looked down and there were five ring rives coming towards them Frodo said **" run to the top"** when they got to the top they keep walking and circling each other until Frodo saw a dark rider he slowly back up. Serenity had walked up be hide the hobbits and yelled **" GET DOWN"** they all dropped to the ground and Serenity lifted up her bow and shot her arrows which all had a weird purple glow to them. Serenity was trying to stop the riders but one got by her and went after Frodo and had stab him. Strider had come and saved Frodo. Serenity Shot her arrows one more time. The riders were gone. Strider looked at Frodo and Yelled for Serenity. Serenity looked at the wound and said **" he needs elfish medicine and I have none on me"** They ran to try to get him to Rivendell. Strider had stop

and ask Sam to help him find king foil. Serenity was looking after Frodo and the others when a

young Elvin woman came. Serenity Said **" Arwen want are you doing here"** She answered **" I'm**

**going to take Frodo to see father"** Serenity said**" I will go with you"** **"you don't have a horse"**

**"I do Not need a horse"** Serenity and Arwen raced to Rivendell. They arrived just in time their

Father was able to save Frodo.

please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the Council Of Elrond they were all different people. They was Boramir of Gondor

, Gimli of the Dwarfs , Legolas Prince of the Mirkwood Elves, Frodo of the Shire, Gandalf and

from Rivendell Lord Elrond and his two sons Elladan and Elrohir and his oldest Daughter and

child Serenity. There was also Lita Daughter of Gandalf, Mina Daughter of Mother Nature,

Celeborn's two daughters Raia and Amethyst. Lord Elrond had decide that the ring should be

destroyed. Frodo was taking the ring with Gandalf, Strider(who we had found out that he was

Aragorn and the true king of Gondor) Boramir, Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin and Sam. when

they found out that they were the ones who were taking the ring Serenity, Lita, Mina, Raia and

Amethyst said that they will protected the Fellowship. Lord Elrond named them The Guardians

Of The Fellowship.

After the meeting The four hobbits went up to the Guardians and asked them what each

one was. Serenity anwsered **" Well Frodo Lita is half Wizard and Half Elven, Mina Is Half Elven and Half Earth Child, Raia is full elven and so is Amethyst"** **"Well what about you Serenity"** asked Frodo **Well I'm Half Elf and Half demon".** **"Well Frodo, Merry, Pippin ,Sam you should go and get some sleep"** They next day the fellowship and the guardians left for Mordor. Their Journey took them into moria which Gandalf didn't want to take but they had no choice.

On The Bridge Of Khazad-Dum Gandalf Stands To protected the

fellowship. He defeats the monster of Moria. As the monster was falling he grabs Gandalf by the leg and pulls him down. Gandalf holds onto the ledge for his life.

He looks at the Fellowship Then to The Guardians Of The Fellowship and says **"fly you fools**" Then lets go. as he said that

two of the guardians(Serenity Daughter of Elrond & Lita Daughter of Gandalf) looked at each

other and ran towards the Ledge. Legolas Husband of Lady Serenity and Frodo who has fallen'

for Lita try to stop them but Boramir and Gimli and Aragorn stop them. As they are fallen' Gandalf noticed them and Said **" we have to Kill Balrog.** As the three of the were trying to reach them Serenity is attacked by a ball of fire. Serenity was able to defeat or so she though the fire climb into her mouth and tried to cut her thourt off. Lita noticed that she was choking and try to help her.When they hit the mountain Gandalf was still fighting a Balrog and Lita was trying to help but passed out and Serenity and Gandalf died.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After they left Moria Aragorn said that they had to get to the woods of lothlorien.

when they got there they were surrounded by elves. They took them to see Galadriel and Celeborn Galadriel asked **" Where is my grand-daughter, Serenity" **Legolas answered **"she went after Gandalf and Lita did as well" **Galadriel reacted by saying **" Legolas, how would you let my Grand- Daughter and your wife fall to her death"** (only Aragorn and the other Guardians knew that They were married)Galadriel told them to go rest.

They next day they made their way down the river. Legolas keep looking and he kept seeing two girls running on the mountains. He kept thinking that they were Serenity and Lita because only they could move that fast. Aragorn said to rest on the western shores before crossing to the eastern shores. Legolas wanted to go to the eastern shores right away. Merry returned with some fire and asked where Frodo had gone. Aragorn looked around when he noticed that Boramir had left as well It turns out that Boramir was trying to take the ring from Frodo. Aragorn found Frodo and had let him go. Boramir was nowhere to be found. Orcs and Urah-Kai found them and started to attack them. Boramir reappeared and saved merry and Pippin but was killed. Merry and Pippin were kidnapped but the Orcs and Urah-Kai.

I know it short


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Serenity and Lita and Gandalf woke up in Fangorn forest. Merry and

Pippin found their way to Fangorn and tree beard bought them to us. Aragorn,

Legolas and Gimli were trying to find Merry and Pippin. They found their self

in front of the white wizard. They try to attack him but missed. Aragorn yelled

**"Show Ur Self"** and the white wizard appeared. Aragorn said " **it can not been**

**you fell"**. Aragorn was talking to Gandalf. Gandalf repealed **"though fire and**

**water" **Aragorn says**" Gandalf"** **" Gandalf ,oh yes that was my name"** **"Gandalf"**

Says Gimli **"Gandalf The gray that's what they called me, ****I am Gandalf the white"**

Legolas looks around and ask**" Gandalf what happen to Serenity and Lita"** **" why,**

**don't you ask them yourself" **Legolas turns around and there were to elf's one

in pure white and the other in red. The one in red said **" I am Serenity Princess**

**of Fire" **" The other elf said **" I am Lita the white and Mistress Of Thunder & Lighten"**

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli Smile. Gandalf the White Said that we must ride to

Edoras. When we got out of the forest Gandalf called a pond ShadowFax Lord of

all Horses. They rode with all speed. Legolas And Serenity Shared a horse,

Aragorn and Gimli shared and Lita and Gandalf shared Shadowfax.

When they get to Edoras they are welcomed by soldiers of King Theoden.

They ask them to give them their weapons. Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf give them

their weapons. They asked Serenity and Lita**." Do you have any weapons"** Legolas

looks at them and says**" they don't have any weapons"** **" Yes we do Legolas"** said

Serenity. Serenity and Lita give them two swords a Bow & Arrow Shaped like a

flamed bolt. Lita also had a staff but wouldn't give it up. They let Gandalf and Lita

go in with their staffs. As they were entering they all notice that there were soldiers

of the hall following them. Gandalf was able to help the king. Gandalf told the king

about the war that was coming. The king decided to make for the refuge of Helms

Deep.

The city left for Helms Deep. Gandalf needed to go his own way. They

others went with the city to make sure that they were safe. On the way they were

attacked by the wolves of Isengard. They wow but they couldn't find Aragorn. Then

one of the fallen' Orcs told them that he fell over the cliff. Serenity was very upset

she said out loud **" I told Arwen that I wouldn't let anything happen to him"** Legolas

said to her **" It was not your fault"** Then they all went to Helms Deep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's been three days since Aragorn fell. Aragorn who was still alive was

making his way to Helms Deep but on the way he saw something that could destroy

Helms Deep and all its people. It was Ten Thousand Orcs and Urak-Hai. Aragorn got

to helms deep as fast as he can. When he got to helms deep everyone was happy to see

him even The king. Aragorn told the king about the army coming in there direction

and they king said get every man and small lad who can wheel a sword.

The Battle was right in front of them. When Aragorn Legolas and Gimli were

getting ready Serenity and Lita came running in. Serenity said **" my father has sent**

**a army to help beat the Orcs and Urak- Hai"**. They all went to greet the elf's. The

Captain went to Serenity and said "** Lord Elrond Ask me to give you this my lady"** It

was the sword of the elf king of Rivendall. Serenity didn't know what to say because

this sword was her grandfathers. They all got to where they were to be and waited

until the battle had begun.

It was a long intense battle. Gandalf showed up at the last minutes with

over 2000 Solders. With them they were able to beat Isengard. They all went back

to Edoras. All night you could hear the men partying. Legolas, Serenity and Lita

were outside and had no intent to join the men. Later that night Aragorn came outside

as well. The hobbits and Gandalf were inside sleeping. Legolas, Serenity and Lita

could sense that something was about to happen and they were right Pippin had done

the one thing Gandalf told him not to do for he had picked up the all see stone.

Pippin didn't know that it could hurt him. But he did see something in the stone. He

saw a white tree burring and Soldiers dyeing. Gandalf knew that it was Minas Tirith

the city of kings which is in the realm of Gondor. That morning Gandalf, Pippin and Merry

went to the stables were Shadowfax was sleep. Gandalf and Pippin left for Minas

Tirith.

Gandalf and Pippin made it to the white city. Gandalf went right to the

Stewart of Gondor Denethor. He did not believe anything that Gandalf told him.

Gandalf didn't know what to do. The next day Gandalf had Pippin go to the be can

and light it. by doing that all the be cans were light. Rohan answered the call

but had to get as many soldiers as he could. Aragorn was greeted by Elrond and

he had the sword of the king of Gondor to give him. Aragorn took the sword and

he went to the path of the dead but he didn't go alone. Legolas, Gimli, Serenity

and Lita went with him. It took them over 6 hours to find the gate of the dead.

When they enter the gate the king of the dead was there. Aragorn told him to help

him and the dead soldiers decide to go with the soon to be King.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The war for Gondor had started. The fighters of Rohan had shown up after

the war had intensely began. The king of Rohan was attacked by the witch king. Eowyn

Niece of Theoden King of Rohan. Tried to stop the witch king before the king was killed

The Witch King told Eowyn **" I Can't Be Killed By Man"** All Eowyn could say was "

**" Well I'm not a man, I'm a woman"** and she killed him with her sword.

The Orcs waiting by the water front where happy to see the boats come in

but when the warriors didn't get off the ship and instead Aragorn, Legolas, Lita

Gimli and Serenity go off they started to attack them. Then the Warriors of the

dead go off and right then they had beat the Orcs and Urak-Hai and all the others

that Saruman and Sauron had send.

Frodo had yet to destroy the ring and Gandalf and Aragorn were getting

worried Aragorn decide to take the army and go to Mordor and discard the eye

of Sauron. by doing that Frodo and Sam were able to get to the mountain of fire.

But Frodo wasn't going to destroy the ring and he put it on. But Gollum had attacked

Frodo and ripped his finger off. Frodo pushed Gollum into the fire and fell. Frodo

was able to hold onto the ledge and Sam help him get back up. Mt.Doom started to

be destroy and Sam and Frodo ran for their lives.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gandalf had got them off Mt.Doom. The next day Frodo woke up and for the

first time since they fell he saw Gandalf, Serenity and Lita. Then he saw Merry,

Pippin then Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and last but not least Sam. They were all

invited to the crowing of King Aragorn. Aragorn was walking around see everybody

when he noticed Lord Elrond standing with Arwen. Arwen went up to Aragorn and

bowed her head and Aragorn lifted her head and started kissing her. Just then

they hear a loud crash. It had come from the sky. It was the gods of elements

and they wanted to take over middle earth. No Man, Elf, Hobbit or Dwarf could

fight them but there was five legendary Warriors who could but no one knew who

they were. Gandalf used his powers to find the Five legendary Warriors. It didn't

take every long for him to find them because they were there right in front of

him. There are Serenity Princess of fire, Lita Mistress Of Thunder & lighten,

Amethyst Princess Of Ice & Water, Raia Mistress Of Rain & Wind and Mina Mistress

Of the Earth. The five look at each other and ran towards the edge and jumped.

They all landed on there feet. The Five elements gods were right in front of

them.

It came down to the five versus the gods. The girls were a little nevus

they didn't know what to do. The gods start to come towards them and Lita and

Serenity started to go after them. Serenity went after the god of fire(Firen)

and Lita went after the god of Thunder & lighten(Athren).Shortly after they

started to fight the others went after the gods. It was Amethyst versus Ice blast

the god of Ice & Water, Raia vs. Stormcrow god of Storms and Mina vs. fox the god

of Quakes. It was a long intense battle. Mina had destroyed fox with her extreme

Quake attack(which blows you into the air and right into the sun).Amethyst Also

destroyed Ice blast by Ice Spike(Which Spikes you).Raia destroyed Stormcrow by

using her attack tornado blast(which rips you apart as soon as it picks you up.

Lita and Serenity were still fighting Firen and Athren.

Serenity and Lita need to call a pond the followers of the Five. Serenity

and Lita were crashed down by the dead. After the dead left Serenity and Lita

raise and had a glow. Serenity had a bright red glow and Lita's was a soft

yellow. The two gods got a little worried but still went after them. Lita and

Serenity went agaisnted Athren together and Destroyed her. Firen was the only

one left. Firen knocked Lita to the side. Serenity was left to fight the god.

It Comes Down To Serenity vs. The Goddess Of Fire. They Battle Long And

Hard Just when They are about to give up hope it happens the Sword Of Thunder,

Lighten and Fire hits the earth the god Firen tries to take the Sword but can't

and on it reads **"only those who are protecting love ones can have this sword,**

**Those try to take over will be dead before the know it"** Fog takes everything, Serenity and Firen(The Fire Goddess) keep fighting.

Fog clears up and both of Them were laying on the ground and there is no movement

for several minutes, then Firen slowly gets up, so does Serenity they go one

last time with everything they have they pass right by each other just standing

there then Firen goes down and doesn't get back up. Serenity fainted ! Everyone

runs down to them but as they were running the ground started to shake they

Saruman comes out of the ground grabs me and says she is mine. Legolas yells

**"u can't have her"** as they were yelling I slowly wakes up Legolas see that I

was waking yells **"Serenity Saruman has you"** Serenity eyes open up all the way

and she turns into fire, burring Saruman I gets to the ground and Legolas and

Gimli go and help me. It Turns out that Saruman was working with the gods of

Elements. Lita comes and strikes Saruman with lighten. Amethyst comes and puts

Saruman on lce. Raia sets Saruman in a tornado. Mina comes and buries Saruman

into the middle of the earth core. They didn't kill him. Serenity says to everyone

**" he'll be back"**

It's been four years since anything has happened in Middle Earth. Arwen

and Aragorn had their first child they named her Kikyo. She 3 now but looks

8. Serenity and Legolas are King and Queen of the Elves. Lita and Frodo have

been married 2 years now and are very happy. Mina and Pippin are also married.

They have been married for a year and a half. Raia and Merry have been together

for 3 years but still have no plans to get married. Amethyst has just started to

date Farmair. Gandalf had returned to Gondor for the first time in a year and

so has everyone else. Aragorn had called us because something has been causing

trouble in the mountains. Serenity had felt something was wrong. Gandalf looked

at Serenity and asked **" What has happened to the Flame of Life?"**

Pippin asked Serenity **"what is the Flame Of Life?"**. Serenity Tells

him that " **it can take life or it can take it away"**. He asked **"how do you know so**

**much about it?"**. **"Well Pippin I'm It's protector and I'm the only one who knows**

**where it is" **Serenity answered**." I will go to it's hiding place and see what**

**is going on"** She said.

It took Serenity Four days to Get to the top to find it. When she go

into the chamber where it was resting it noticed that it had been stole.

Serenity searched high and low but could not find it or even sense it. As she

was leaving a stranger walked up and said **" looking for this?"** She had the

flame in a jar in her hands. Serenity demanded **" WHO ARE YOU?"** She answered

**" who little old me, Well they call me Pyren, You must be Serenity Princess**

**of Fire?"** **" That's right now give me the flame before I have to take it from**

**you"** Just then Pyren jumped and disappeared. Serenity didn't know what to do

she went back and told everyone what had happened. **"Serenity you have no**

**idea where she went?" **Said Aragorn **" No, None at all"**

Pyren Finally showed herself. but wanted to fight Serenity and

she said if Serenity could beat her that serenity could have the flame back

Serenity excepted the deal. It's a long intense battle. Serenity must call the

Five Legendary warriors of elements join together they use the most powerful

attack they have as one it's called Tri-Attack. Pyren If Destroyed. They get

the flame back Serenity takes back the flame and destroy it even if it takes

all her power, so that no one can ever use it again. It did sucked Serenity

of all her power and She fainted. She was out for three days and nights.

Serenity woke up and is barely alive. She needs to go to the mountain of

Elements to be recharged in the fire chamber Legolas and The Fellowship Take

her to Elements Mountain.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There are two elves there they took Serenity to a tall chamber and

open it the others looked in Merry and Pippin said are you nuts you can't put

her in there but they didn't listen and they put me in there. Merry and Pippin

try to stop them but Aragorn and Legolas told them to stop. After 4 hours they

were all getting restless then a loud crash come into the mountain. It was over

a hundred Orcs then they heard a even louder crash and the chamber was being

opened by the Orcs. Legolas yells**" no Aragorn stop them"** . He looks and a huge

ball of fire came crashing out the Orcs run in fear to be hide the hobbits. Next

Serenity was walking though the chamber door and she looked mad. Serenity opened

her eyes and they could see the fire in them. Next the Orcs were burring from the

inside out. When Serenity turned around Saruman was standing there and was still

trying to get her to join him. As serenity was moving closer to him he though

she was going to join him. When Serenity was right in front of him his cloak

caught fire. Serenity slowly started to turn to flames and then he ran.

Serenity turned and looked at the fellowship and said**" thank you for bringing**

**me here, you all saved me."**Later they all went back and Arwen, Elrond and Eowyn

were all standing waiting for serenity. Serenity said **" I hope Middle Earth is**

**safe now".**

**That's it for part one.. thanks for reading**


End file.
